gara - gara dipotong rambutnya
by wildexisolet
Summary: Naruto ke Salon hanya untuk memotong Rambut karena rambutnya kepanjangan. Saat dia keluar ke Salon tiba – tiba ada banyak cewek yang Mengejar dia, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.


"gara – gara di Potong Rambutnya"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK USAH DIPOTONG RAMBUTNYA BIAR AKU TIDAK DIKEJAR - KEJAR SAMA CEWEK - CEWEK GILA ITU", teriakan Naruto.

Naruto lari melewati atap rumah warga, saat para fansnya lihat aksi dia langsung di foto - foto, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana Hari - hari dia dikejar - kejar sama para Fansnya dia.

* * *

 **"gara - gara di potong rambutnya"**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto uzumaki dan Hinata Hyugga

Rate : T

Main Character :

\- Naruto Uzumaki

\- Hinata Hyugga

\- Hiashi Hyugga

\- Hanabi Hyugga

\- Pain

Warning : GAJE,OOC (out of character), Tidak Nyambung, dan lain- Lain.

Summary : Naruto ke Salon hanya untuk memotong Rambut karena rambutnya kepanjangan. Saat dia keluar ke Salon tiba – tiba ada banyak cewek yang Mengejar dia, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

Pada siang hari, ada seorang pemuda yang rambut Kuning Seperti Durian yaitu Naruto. Naruto pergi ke sebuah salon di Konoha karena rambutnya merasa Kepanjangan,

saat ke salon.

"Pak,tolong di Pangkasin Pak", Ucap Naruto. "Okelah Naruto – San", seru Bapak itu.

Setelah dipangkas rambutnya hasilnya adalah gaya rambut Kuning yang seperti Durian tapi pendek. "Terima kasih pak", seru Naruto. "Sama – Sama Naruto – San", jawab Bapak Itu.

Saat Dia Keluar dari Salon,Tiba – Tiba ada banyak Cewek yang Datang kepada Cewek itu Tiba – Tiba Menjadi Fansnya Cewek itu ada yang Berteriak,ada yang mau foto – foto dia,ada yang mau minta Tanda Tangan,dan lain – lain. Naruto yang merasa Tidak Enak melihat Banyak Fansnya yang udah menjadi Fansnya dia. Dia Langsung Menggunakan Hiraishin seperti jurus Minato untuk memindahkan Naruto Langsung Fansnya itu Masih mengejar Dia.

Saat Dia Lari, Dia Tidak Nyadar Kalau Dia Bakalan ke Tabrak Orang di Tengah Dia Nabrak Seseorang,Dia Terjatuh Bersama Orang itu dan Dia tidak Nyadar Kalau Bibirnya Udah Ke Cium sama Orang itu.

Orang Itu Adalah Hinata,dengan Gaya Rambut bersurai Ungu Indigo. Naruto Langsung Mukanya Memerah seperti kepiting yang udah direbus begitupula Dengan Ia. Naruto Bilang.

"Maafkan Aku Hinata,Aku udah Mengambil Ciuman Pertama kamu, Apa Kamu Marah sama Aku", ucap Naruto Dengan Wajah Menyesal. "T-Ti-d-ak-ap-a-a-pa Kok N-a-r-u-to –kun", ucap Hinata dengan Nada Terbata – bata ditambah lagi Mukanya Masih Memerah. "Tapi…,AYO KITA PERGI SEBELUM MEREKA MENDATANGI AKU", Seru langsung menarik Tangan Hinata dan Langsung Pergi Dengan Menggunakan Hiraishin lagi, Saat Mereka Sampai di sebuah tempat yang dekat di tepi Danau masih di desa Konoha.

"Apa kamu Tidak Apa – Apa Hinata", Ucap Naruto dengan Wajah Khawatir. "Apa Kamu Demam Hinata", Tanya Naruto. "A-ku Ba-ik b-a-ik saja Ko-k dan Aku T-i-dak Men-gal-ami De-man N-a-r-u-t-o – Kun", Jawab Hinata yang mukanya masih memerah. "kok muka kamu masih merah Hinata", Ucap Naruto Dengan Nada Hinata Melihat dia. 'Naruto – kun Tampan banget', Kata Hinata Di dalam Hati (jadi dia ngomong di dalam hati) tiba – tiba Hinata Pingsan.

Naruto tambah Panik melihat Hinata Pingsan dan Naruto langsung Membawa Hinata ke Apartemen Naruto Dengan Menggunakan Hiraishin Lagi. Saat Dia Membawa Hinata Ke Apartemen Sudah tertidur nyenyak dan Naruto membawa Hinata ke Kasurnya Naruto.

Tempat tinggal Naruto Agak Rapih jadi Kamarnya menjadi merasa Nyaman Bagi Tamu, jadi Naruto Pindahkan Ia ke Kasurnya. Ia Mengigau

"Naruto – kun Sebenarnya Aku suka Sama Kamu, tetapi Kamu malahan suka sama Sakura – San, Aku sih Sebenarnya Tidak Mempermasalahan Hal Itu, Tetapi yang Terpenting Naruto – kun Merasa Bahagia Bersama Orang itu, Tapi Walaupun Hati Aku Hancur Berkeping – keping dan Aku akan Menunggu jawaban Dari Naruto – kun Walaupun Aku Sudah Tua", kata Hinata (tapi dia sedang tidur sambil mengigau/ngomong sendiri saat dia tidur, kalau benar)

Naruto yang mendengar ngigauannya si Hinata,Dia langsung menunduk kepala dan dia mengingatkan sebuah kata saat Dia melawan Pain dari Akatsuki.

* * *

-Flashback :

Naruto hampir tidak berdaya melawan si Pain karena tubuhnya sudah Ketusuk oleh benda besi yang memiliki elektromagnetik yang ditancapkan oleh si Pain. Hinata datang untuk membantu memotong besi yang ada di tubuh Naruto yang sudah ditancapkan oleh si Pain.

"Tak akan aku biarkan kau melukai Naruto – kun lagi!", ucap Hinata dengan Nada tegas.

"Tim Pembantu ya?", jawab Pain dengan datar (yah iyalah gimana gk datar,orangnya itu boneka yang dikendalikan oleh Nagato (kalau iya))

"Kenapa kau kesini,Datebayou?", ucap Naruto yang agak khawatir. "Cepat Pergi dari sini! kau bukan tandingannya dia", perintah Naruto.

"Aku tahu,aku hanya bertindak egois", jawab Hinata. "Apa maksudmu?!", ucap Naruto.

"Jangan libatkan Dirimu dalam bahaya ini!", seru Naruto (seperti dibentak aja).

"Aku disini karena kemauanku sendiri, kali ini…Aku akan melindungimu Naruto, Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah sebelum mencoba, aku sering melangkah ke jalan yang salah…Tapi kau menunjukanku kearah yang benar Naruto – kun", ucap Hinata dengan bicara panjang lebar.

"Aku selalu mengejarmu , ingin memiliki dirimu, aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu,selalu,kau telah mengubahku Naruto – kun !, senyunmu telah menyelamatkanku Naruto – kun", ucap Hinata dengan bicara panjang lebar lagi.

"Karena itulah Aku tidak takut mati pada siapa pun …. saat aku melindungimu, karena… Aku Mencintaimu,Naruto-kun!", ucap Hinata dengan senyuman.

Hinata bersiap – siap melepaskan kuda – kudanya untuk memotong Batang besi yang ditancapkan oleh Pain,satu per satu yang ada ditubuh Naruto tidak lupa menggunakan Hinata terpental oleh Pain yang menggunakan kekuatan elektromagnetik ,Hinata berusaha untuk itu tetapi Hinata terpental terus oleh si Pain.

"HINATA!",Teriaknya Naruto. "HINATA!",Teriakan Naruto lagi. "Hey,Sial…",umpak Naruto.

Hinata berdiri dengan kondisi terluka parah dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan berusaha untuk memotong besi itu lagi.

"Hentikan,jangan kesini Hinata",ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai putus asa.

"Aku tidak mengerti,Kenapa Orang lemah sepertimu ingin sekali mencoba untuk menolong orang ini?",ucap Pain dengan wajah datarnya. Hinata memegang besi yang sudah ditancapkan oleh si Pain ditangan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melawanku?", tanya Pain dengan wajah datar. "Dimana Kau akan mati disini", ucap Pain.

"Aku yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan",ucap Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Karena itu adalah…jalan Ninjaku…..", ucap Hinata, Naruto matanya terbelalak apa yang ia katakan.

Dan Hinata terpental dan akhirnya ditusuk oleh Pain. Naruto sudah putus asa, dan akhirnya kyuubi mengamuk dan mengendalikan Naruto. dan untungnya hampir ekor Sembilan,Arwah Minato menghentikan Naruto.

FlashBack END.

* * *

Saat Naruto menyadari apa yang dia katakan pada waktu itu, Naruto langsung tersenyum ditambah lagi mukanya mulai memerah gara – gara mengingat kejadian saat dia melawan Pain.

"Hinata,Arigatou udah membantuku untuk melawan Pain dan sudah mengakui perasaan cintamu itu kepada aku,sebagai gantinya aku akan melindungimu Hinata dan suatu saat aku akan mengakui perasaanku kepada Hinata", gumam Naruto dengan senyuman Naruto mencium bibir mungil Hinata saat Hinata tertidur.

Sore Harinya,Hinata akhirnya bangun dari pingsannya dan Naruto lagi duduk di meja makan lagi makan ramen yang udah lewat dari batas tanggal tersebut.

"Ano,apa terjadi kepadaku dan aku ada dimana yah", Ucap Hinata yang masih bingung. "Kamu ada dirumahku, Hinata-chan", Ucap yang mendengar suara itu dan menoleh ke orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Hinata-chan akhirnya bangun juga, apa kamu tidak apa – apa, Hinata- chan", Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tiga jari setelah makan ramen itu. Hinata melihat senyuman itu langsung tersipu malu.

"Apa kamu mau aku antarin kamu pulang,Hinata-chan",Ucap Naruto. 'T-Ti-d-dak perlu Na-ru-to-kun aku baik – ba-ik saja k-ok',jawab Hinata dengan terbata – bata. "Tapi ini udah mau malam Hinata-chan,tidak baik kalau kamu pulang malam – malam Hinata-chan, biar aku yang antarin kamu ke rumah dengan aman,Datebayou", jawab Naruto. "ba-i-ik-lah Nar-u-to-kun", ucap Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumah dengan aman, sampai rumah Hinata, saat masuknya Naruto udah kena tatapan yang tajam dari Anggota dari klan Hyugga, dan datanglah ayahnya Hinata yang bernama Hiashi Hyugga dan adiknya Hinata bernama Hanabi, Naruto merasa sedikit nyeri akibat dari tatapan tajam dari ayah Hinata.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkan Hinata dengan selamat, tapi awas kau jangan macam – macam sama anakku", ancaman dari Hiashi ayahnya Hinata.

"Sa-sama s-sama Hiashi-sama, saya pulang dulu Hiashi-sama", jawab Naruto dengan sikap gugup karena tatapan yang agak mengerikan, kalau tidak gitu bisa – bisa Naruto bisa dihajar habis – habisan ama anggota Klan Hyugga, Hiashi dan Hanabi ketawa di dalam hati karena tingkah laku anak dari Yondaime Hokage.

Dan akhirnya Naruto pulang dengan aman dan selamat dari keluarga Hyugga yang agak mengerikan.

Keesokan Harinya, Saat Naruto sedang keluar dari Apartemennya, tiba – tiba ada banyak Fans Naruto yang mau minta tanda tangan, minta difotoin, dan lain-lain. Dan Naruto langsung pakai jurus Hiraishin dan Kabur dari para Fans Naruto yang baru ngeFans baru satu hari.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK USAH MOTONG RAMBUT, BIAR AKU TIDAK DI KEJAR-KEJAR OLEH PARA CEWEK GILA ITU", Teriakannya Naruto dengan wajah menyesal.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

OKAERI :

Setelah Naruto pulang ke Apartemen, Hiashi dan Hanabi lagi mengintip Hinata lewat jurus Byagkugannya.

"Hanabi,kamu tahu Kenapa Nee-chan kamu senyum – senyum tidak jelas", tanya Hiashi yang wajahnya datar dan dingin.

"Mungkin karena Naruto,Tou-san", jawab Hanabi. "Oh,begitu, Ntar Tou-sanmu akan menghajar Naruto jika macam – macam sama Hinata, atau membuat Hinata sedih, Tou-san percaya sama Naruto karena Naruto adalah Pahlawan yang telah memenangkan Perang Shinobi Ke – 4, saat melawan Madara", Ucap Hiashi dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

Dan mereka berdua mematikan jurus Byagkugannya itu.

* * *

Note tambahan : FlashBacknya hampir semuanya sama dengan Film Naruto Episode 166, saat Naruto melawan si Pain, jadi maaf kalau FlashBacknya sama ama yang Aslinya.

Author Note :

Gimana Cerita dari Fict Pertama saya, pasti banyak kekurangan dan kelebihan jika ada kekurangan silahkan berkomentar di Review. Saya masih Newbie tolong si beri bimbingannya kakak - kakak.


End file.
